


the past does not repeat itself, but it rhymes

by probablyaceok



Series: Cy’s DSMP Febuwhump Attempt [20]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP Spoilers (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Traitor TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablyaceok/pseuds/probablyaceok
Summary: Febuwhump Day 20: BetrayalWhat harm could it be for Technoblade to show Tommy his secret vault?
Relationships: TommyInnit & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Cy’s DSMP Febuwhump Attempt [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140014
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	the past does not repeat itself, but it rhymes

It was late at night, but Technoblade was still awake, working on the small potato farm he’d set up in Pogtopia. The war with Manberg was scheduled to happen in a few days, and after all the grinding he’d done for his secret vault, he’d wanted to do something more relaxing for a bit.

“Hey Blade!”

And suddenly, he was relaxed no more. He turned to see Tommy standing by the entrance, surprised the boy was still in the ravine base— usually he’d have left, gone back to his house by that time. 

“Hey, hey Techno, you’ve got to have a secret base right? I bet you’ve been hoarding up resources for the fight right? Potions and armour and stuff?”

“Are you trying to get me to give you free stuff Tommy?”

“Look, I just want to see it! Just a glimpse!”

Technoblade turned back to his potatoes, and tried to ignore Tommy, but he just wouldn’t stop asking.

“Fine! I’ll show you. But you have to promise to tell absolutely  _ no one  _ about this, at least not until the revolution, alright?”

Tommy made the promise, and followed Technoblade out of the ravine, to the nearby lake, where he showed him the base hidden under. Tommy was already amazed by the small bunker, but Technoblade decided to really shock him by showing him the vault he’d been slowly filling up after the revolution had recruited him.

As expected, Tommy was amazed by all the gear he’d collected, and the sets of netherite armour he’d been putting together. He watched him closely as he eagerly looked through the chests, making sure he didn’t try to take anything.

“Alright, I think you’ve seen enough now” he said after a while, hustling Tommy out of the room. “Remember what you promised me, nobody knows but us.”

“Nobody knows but us, nobody until the sixteenth” Tommy repeated, nodding as he said it.

“Good.”

-

It was the sixteenth of November, and Pogtopia had rallied its forces for the revolution. Technoblade led the group into his secret base, dragging a few of the more curious away from his personal chest, and revealing his vault. Everyone rushed forward eagerly, throwing open chests only to find—

“They’re empty” Wilbur said, a look of horror spreading across his face before he turned angrily to Technoblade, who could only stare back at him in confusion—

And that’s when Tommy entered the room, climbing down the ladder dressed in full enchanted netherite armour, followed by Dream, Sapnap, and Punz. He was also holding a shield, one that matched with Dreams— the symbol on it one they all recognised as Manberg’s war flag.

As if anticipating the question on everyone’s lips, Tommy stepped forwards and spoke.

“Look, I’m sorry Wilbur, I’m sorry Tubbo, I’m sorry everyone, but… I was becoming worse than everyone I hated. I won’t let you destroy L’Man— Manberg”

Technoblade was confused for a second before he remembered the anger in Tommy’s voice at the festival, how he didn’t hesitate in shouting for Wilbur to find the button. 

Wilbur, on the other hand, was glaring at Tommy, rage in his eyes.

“I really can’t trust anyone anymore…” he chuckled to himself, before lunging forwards at the boy with his sword.

Technoblade shrugged, and unsheathed Orphan Obliterator. At least it promised to be a battle to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> this was fun to write! I liked the idea of merging the older traitor theories/AUs with some more recent characters developments: this is basically an AU where Tommy has his realisation about being influenced by others far earlier 
> 
> (and yes, the fact he wanted Wilbur to find the button at the festival still haunts me and I wish more people would remember it)  
> edit: actually went back and checked the vod and apparently I got him and Wilbur mixed up lol. Makes for a good AU though doesn’t it? And who’s to say that’s not what he wanted in the heat of the moment? He didn’t exactly try and stop Wilbur....


End file.
